


Birthday Reunion

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, Marvel drabble, Reader Insert, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Steve gives Bucky something he could never imagine for his Birthday.





	Birthday Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to celebrate Bucky's Birthday this year (2017).   
> As always feedback is welcome.

She was laying flowers at his grave, like she did every year since she had gotten her memories back, and had come to Brooklyn, had come home. It was self torture, talking to a man who she thought never really noticed her, but whom she loved all the same. He had gone to war, and never come home, but neither had she, not really. She was frozen, along with the Captain, when the plane had gone down. Like Captain Rogers, she had a serum running through her veins, just not the same one as his. She was a victim of wrong place wrong time, and was deemed a casualty of war. When she awoke, the world had changed, and the man she she had once fought for was now just another name in the long list of those taken by the war. Fury had tried to recruit her, but she wanted nothing to do with him, or SHIELD, and she left to go home. 

The home she knew from her past was no longer home, as she soon found out. Brooklyn was a changed city, the world had grown up, people weren’t like they used to be. Her house was long gone; as was the rest of her old neighbours; demolished years ago, and apartment blocks built in their place. Y/N settled, in a small apartment, on the same road she used to live on, not wanting to move out of Brooklyn. Every year, she would pick up a fresh posie, and visit the empty grave of her lover. She knew Rogers would be by, he always came by, trying to catch her, but she never stayed long. She didn’t have much to say, apart from that she missed him, loved him, and hoped that he was having a good day up in heaven. She would kiss the headstone, and then leave, heading back to her apartment to drink the pain away. This year, she stayed just that little bit longer, after all, it wasn’t every day a person reached their 100th Birthday. Y/N sang Happy Birthday, and laughed at herself for singing to a dead man. She told him that she loved him, but she couldn’t keep doing this. Y/N placed a kiss to the tombstone, before standing and turning to walk away. She almost fainted when she came face to face with Rogers.

_“Y/N, I am so glad I caught you. I have someone you need to meet.”_

Y/N could only stare at the man the world knew as Captain America, who she knew as Stevie, stepped to the side to reveal a ghost. A ghost with longer hair, but still a ghost. 

_“Sarge, is that? How? It can’t be…”_ Y/N barely manages to get out, before she steps forward, and reaches out a hand. When her hand hits a solid chest, Y/N stumbles forward, until she’s pressed against him, clinging to him like he might fade away. She hears a chuckle, before arms wrap round her, and hold he tight, and a voice whispers in her ear,  _“It’s good to see you too Doll. It’s good to see you too.”_

* * *

Steve Rogers is nothing but a patient man. Ever since he woke up from the ice, every year without fail, he visits the Smithsonian, to see his long lost friend, and then visits his grave, in hopes to see his best friends girl. Y/N always was Bucky’s, and he had promised his pal that he would look out for her, if he never returned home. So when Fury said that he wasn’t the only popsicle to be defrosted, and he found it who he was, Steve Rogers had sworn to keep his promise. Each birthday that came and went, that he didn’t see Y/N, he felt a little bit more ashamed that he wasn’t doing more. But Y/N always wrote the next day, said that she was fine, and please tel Fury to stop calling her. 

Joining the Avengers was a big thing, and Y/N sent Steve a letter saying that he was an idiot, he would get himself killed. Steve wrote back, but got no answer. When Hydra re-emerged, he feared for Y/N, but he received his letter, a week after Buck’s birthday, as per normal, and he felt relieved, but also torn. Bucky had saved him from drowning, but had left him. Steve wanted to tell Y/N, but what could he say?

The Accords were a disaster, and he missed the letter from Y/N, too bus chasing down his old friend. Bucky was alive, and Steve’s only goal was to bring him home. Alliances were broken, and a shield abandoned, but Steve never felt happier. Bucky was safe, and Y/N was going to get her man. 

Convincing T’challa to let Bucky out of Cryo was difficult, but a story of true love soon persuaded him, and soon they were on a plane home. Bucky questioned Steve all the way back to the US, but Steve only smiled. When a car took them to a quiet street in the heart of Brooklyn, where a lone woman sat in front of a grave, Bucky paled, and looked at Steve with pure disbelied in his eyes. When Bucky hugged him tight, Steve felt like he was doing the right thing. The embrace of the two lovers, and the sound of happy crying only five minutes later, was Steve’s confirmation that he had done the right thing. 


End file.
